The Mystic Horseman
by Tora Macaw
Summary: A.U: A mysterious man appears at a circus on a dark and stormy night, a man with an incredible connection with horses linked to a forgotten past. Accepted into the company, Tezuka's amazing horses begin to thrill every audiance and one interested Fuji.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings readers. For those who know me, this story is somewhat different to what I normaly write. In fact, THIS story would have never even been thought of if not for one of my best MSN friends... (and reader) Ruji. She asked if I wanted to join an online role play game but sadly, my application was rejected. Undaunted, I decided to make my own tale focusing on the type of character I wanted play. I've also decided to experiment with my writing style by "telling" this story from different pionts of view. Later, parts of this story will be co-written with Ruji (when her time permits)

I hope you, the reader will enjoy.

"The Mystic Horseman"

Chapter one; "A strange appearance"

Story; Tora Macaw.

Chapter; Written by Tora Macaw

Disclaimer; Prince Of Tennis is not mine. But I dare to take them off the tennis court and have them play a different game...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Call him Tezuka or Kunimitsu. Never call him Mitsu. The last man to do so died, even though it was no fault of the trainer. You see, to insult one's name is to insult one's horse, and this particular creature is no ordinary animal.

For one, it is the biggest equine outside of a Clydesdale I have even seen, with burning coal fires for eyes and muscles as hard as diamond. It has great round hoofs like dinner plates half concealed by long black hair. It's name; is Storm Raven.

I remember the very moment I first laid eyes on him.

The morning had started with a strong easterly wind howling down from the nearby hills. Not only was it a freezing, bone chilling draft that cut through layers of protective clothing like paper, the sheer force of its savage raw power also tugged incessantly at ropes that soon lost a short lived battle.

Stakes ripped from the ground, they danced wildly on the ends of their tethers; the terrible sounds of tearing canvas sending icy shivers down spines as a small army of circus folk frantically sought to reattach a multitude of tents back to the dry ground.

All morning they struggled as the sky grew darker. By early afternoon, huge thunderheads had piled up. Interlaced within the angry clouds were bright flashes of lightening. Starkly illuminating the black stratosphere, the splintering display threw the stormy background into sharp relief; an eerie quiet settling over the land as the wind suddenly dropped and all of nature held its breath. Exactly one hour later, the first warning rumble rang out that was followed by the first scouts of an invading army.

Huge, round, heavy raindrops began to fall. Although it seemed impossible, the screaming winds abruptly returned and without warning, the light rain transformed into a thunderous deluge.

Never before had we seen its like, the circus roustabouts flying into action as the mighty tempest raged. Oh sure, we had seen storms before, but nothing like this. The very air seemed to shriek in pain, the tents threatening to race away while sturdy transport trucks vibrated from the frightening claps of low hanging thunder.

I remember the desperate light that kindled in the eyes of all those fighting to save our tents. For they were not just our means of earning our daily bread. They were a testimony of who we were, the traveling folk whose lives were dedicated to bringing entertainment to the common man. Those towering spires of brightly colored canvas were our home, our soul and there wasn't a single man, woman or child who would not hesitate to battle any force on earth to protect it.

Heads bowed against the driving rain, every able bodied worker fought their own private war as one seething entity and it was at the height of all the fear, confusion and frantic activity that I first saw.._him._

I was with my brother. Both of us were engaged in a struggle that the elements seemed certain to win as we fought to keep his madly flapping tent from blasting into orbit on the back of the merciless hurricane.

A dazzling claw of lightening lanced down to tear apart a nearby large tree with a deafening crash and lit up by the blinding flash, I noticed the stark outline of a man.

He wore a heavy coat that clung to him in sodden folds while rain fell in non stop mini waterfalls from the edges of his wide brimmed hat Beside him, a devilish beast coldly surveyed me through glittering red eyes and as lightening streaked overhead once more, I noticed at least six other four legged forms standing in single file behind it.

Although I had my hands full trying to keep hearth and home in one piece, I found myself freezing into place to stare in wonder.

All around me, a knife like, liquid hell was raging yet I couldn't help myself. The man was moving slowly as all time seemed to slow down and stop. Large hooves pulling out of the sucking quagmire beneath them, I watched the horses snort jets of steam as they followed the stranger into what I knew to be a large tent used only for storing the circus's many bales of hay.

Oddly, it was the only structure still standing as others folded and buckled in the wind.. Ruthlessly snapping myself out of the trance I'd fallen into, I blinked at the sight of the last horse's tail disappearing behind a falling flap before swiftly pulling myself back into the urgent task at hand.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Three long hours later, the terrible storm finally abated enough for many weary workers to take a well earned break. With the full knowledge that my brother's tent was secure, I suddenly recalled the strange vision I'd seen earlier. Pressing a mug of hot tea into my exhausted sibling's hands, I quickly scurried over to the feed tent.

A strong smell of damp horses met my questing nostrils. Reaching out with a shaking hand, I was suddenly frightened out of my wits at the unexpected sound of a sharp, whinnying scream.

Yelping with fear and dismay, I leapt back. Losing my footing on the slick mud, I stumbled backwards; only to lose my precarious hold on my balance with less than dignifying results. Ending up flat on my rear end, I frantically slithered backwards; the mushy ground vibrating from the heavy impact of iron shod hooves as the hidden terror within the flimsy building challenged again.

Just then, the large tent flap was pushed back. Looking up through a curtain of falling rain, all I could see was a dark outline. But then, an authoritive voice rang out that was accompanied by the cutting light of a powerful torch beam.

A familiar silhouette appeared behind the brightness that was quickly joined by many more. Atobe. I should have known that our lord and master would be out inspecting all damages the very second the weather had let up enough. Noticing my lanky form sprawled in the mud, his fog grey eyes narrowed before he roughly asked me just what the hell I was playing at.

"It's a stranger sir." I answered as politely as I could. One was always polite to the owner if one wished to remain in his service. "I believe he is sheltering from the storm."

"Not in Ore Sama's property."

Directing his torch at the feed tent, the beam stabbed the darkness to throw the tall. messy haired form of an unknown man into sharp relief.

When faced with such circumstances, most people had visibly cringed as though expecting to be whipped. Yet this stranger stood calmly; some would later say coldly, against the accusing glare of the torch and Atobe's immense irritation.

Flanked by at least two dozen burly bodyguards and workers, Atobe demanded to know what the stranger was doing.

"I'm not hurting your hay bales." came a stern voiced reply. Lifting his chin, the man revealed penetrating russet orbs covered by perfectly clean oval glasses. "We just want to be out of the rain."

"We?" growled the boss, his sharp gaze darting from side to side as he searched for the stranger's companions. "Who else is with you?"

"Just Storm Raven and his friends." the man stated in manner that clearly told all within earshot of how much he seemed to detest answering questions.

Full intention of driving the man from the heart of his circus overrunning every fiber of his being, Atobe strode forwards; only to abruptly step back in shock as the head of a great black horse unexpectedly pushed through the heavy tent flap.

Teeth bared, it's dark eyes rolling as foam frothed on its jaws, the coal black creature forcefully flipped its nose upwards; a low pitched angry wicker rumbling up from the depths of its throat.

Casually lifting his left hand, the unknown man calmly told his beast to be silent before turning his stern gaze onto our boss.

"Storm Raven likes to protect me."

Rapidly recovering his composure, Atobe commenced a rough straightening of his rain soaked oilskins before half turning away and flapping a dismissive hand.

"Fine." he snorted, his eyes closing as a smug expression of cool authority spread across his face. "Stay out of the storm if you must. But if I return and find that creature of yours has eaten so much as a single strand of my expensive hay, you will rue the very second you and that monster invaded Ore-Sama's territory."

When a harsh glare from the stranger wed to an angry snuffling from the horse was the only answer, Atobe spat an irate sounding "Bah!" before stalking away to carry out far more urgent business else where.

Not bothering to watch the group leave, the stranger completely ignored me in order to return to the tent's confines; the wet canvas flap dropping with a heavy damp note of absolute finality.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After what seemed forever, morning at last dawned bright and clear. Chased away by fresh winds gusting across from the west, the last of the storm's rear guard streamed away into the distance.

Voices of many workers rose on the cool air, many of them wearing tired expressions as they went about their tasks. All around, the crisp, metallic sounds of sledge hammers pounding upon the round heads of tent pegs rang over the grounds like a war cry. Fortunately, it was swiftly to become a roar of victory as fallen tents rose from the mud to once again stand proudly in all their gaily colored glory.

Over at the big cat trailer, the troop's eight tigers kept up a restless pacing; their burning orange eyes keeping a close watch as an army of folk joined forces to put the finishing touches to a once ravaged big top. Like a phoenix from the ashes, our beautiful queen reared up in all her splendor; her triple crowning spires starkly outlined by a fine blue sky. With all of her flags fluttering in the breeze to proclaim her triumph, exhausted people threw their arms up in salute to voice a rousing cheer.

Riding up on his palomino gelding, Atobe surveyed the miraculous resurrection just like the proud king he was. Clad in a sparkling white suit, our boss cut a striking figure while sitting tall in his ornate western saddle. All who had seen it agreed that it was a thing of beauty with its light tan leathers covered in intricate carvings while highly polished silver interlays shone like stars blazing in the desert sky. Even his mount's bridle was a masterpiece with its round horse head patterned cheek straps; the thick, hand woven reins as white as his rider's clothes.

Sunlight flashing off the long points of the drop bit as the gelding tossed its head; Atobe grunted his extreme satisfaction before turning his serious gaze towards the hay tent.

Lifting his right hand, his thumb and forefingers met in an imperious sounding snap. Responding with a single word of "USU!" , our employer's right hand man (and in ring strong man) strode firmly towards the structure.

Even though it's been ten years now, I can still recall the moment well. A large open cooking tent had been set up close by and the heavenly aroma of bacon and eggs was floating about the circus like a fog. Many folk had congregated there in pursuit of breakfast and as Kabaji closed in on his quarry, the large crowd turned to watch.

Without warning, the hay tent flap was thrown back to reveal the tall, messy haired form of our "guest". He had traded his rain soaked oil skin coat from the night before for a jet black, long backed dress coat; the kind of thing that rich southern land owners in the early history of America used to wear. Crisp black shirt and dark trousers lay beneith and watching him, I suddenly experienced a whimsical fantasy of a middle aged man reaching up to straighten a villainous type of narrow handle bar moustache. Chiding myself for thinking such nonsense, I gazed upon a youthful (not to mention handsome), clean shaven face.

Noticing his large audience, the man cast a frosty, russet eyed gaze about the gathering before calmly requesting a bite of breakfast.

For a few long minutes, no one moved or spoke. Continuing to look around him, the man's eyes met; then locked onto Atobe's in a very clear challenge.

A strange kind of screaming tension sprung into the air at that point in time. All murmured background conversation died; even the wind dropped as our vast family's many children stood in a silent, wide eyed ring to await the result.

Sitting tall upon his horse while fully surrounded by a host of devoted subjects, Atobe should have had the upper hand. Yet to our immense surprise, our proud boss closed his eyes. Head half bowing, a smug grin curving his lips, Atobe's shoulders shook as he laughed his mild amusement.

After half of minute or so of giving in to his queit mirth, our boss then once again met the stranger's steady gaze.

"Eat, and then be on your way."

Wheeling his horse about, our mighty ruler left at a dignified trot.

His departure signaling that the confrontation was over, most of the folk turned back to their tasks. True that some of them did stay to watch as the stranger approached the chow line, but as it seems to happen in any given situation, there was one amoung us who dared move closer to the man. Eyes closed, his lips curved into their permanent smile, my older brother quietly invited the man to sit with us.

Now I'm telling you something, my brother and I have had a hard life. Our father loathed the sight of us and Syusuke even more so because his entry into the world had been a harsh one that turned our mother from the once vibrant tennis star she had been into a weakened, drained shadow of her former self. Father had never forgiven him. Heck, it had come as an even greater shock that six years later she had birthed me, but let's not go into that right now.

Anyway, Syusuke asked the guy and received the type of terrible death glare that he used to get from our old man; a glare that would normally shatter his heart and claw at his soul. But instead of wilting, my big brother just stood there; smiling his beautiful calm smile as the stranger strode off to eat alone.

I had fully expected to see my sibling turn away, but instead, I felt my toes curling as he chuckled gently. "Oh no.." I thought as numerous people flowed in opposite directions both front and back of me. I knew that look all too well; the contented expression of a man wishing to pursue an impossible challenge.

-.-.-.--.-.-.--

Half an hour later, the man had finished his food. Accompanied by Sanada, the troop's main stage manager, he returned to the hay tent. I was supposed to be helping Sengoku with his chimps that morning, but instead, I ruthlessly abandoned him to his solitary fate to follow the two in order to see what transpired.

Drawing closer to the structure, I was mildly surprised to see a neat pile of excrement standing a short distance away from it. But then, the next surprise occurred exactly ten seconds later.

The head of white horse pushed the tent flap. Easily nosing it aside, the creature strolled calmly into the open. Even if I live to be one hundred, I'll never forget what followed. This animal wore no head collar or bridle. No one was guiding it. Instead of just running off as I'd seen other loose horses do, this one casually wandered up to the manure pile, stood over it, then cocked its tail to add a further layer to the heap.

Its business done, it ambled forward, lowered its head to snatch a few mouthfuls of grass, and then walked back into the tent. Just as all those watching were chewing on that, a second white horse.. its gleaming coat covered in black spots... appeared on the scene to do exactly the very same thing!

We were thunderstruck. I was lucky enough to be standing fairly close to the stranger at the time and even though his face remained serious, I noticed an expression of smug pride steal into those powerful features.

Seeming to blink himself out of his astonishment, Sanada harshly declared that it was time for him to examine the hay. Sanada is one of these people that you NEVER argue with. He can glare down his nose and make you feel an inch high and when those fierce golden-browns orbs turned hard, it was enough to make any man, woman, or child jump to obey him.

However, the stranger just grunted, pulled the flap right back, then waved an inviting arm. Squaring his shoulders, Sanada stepped within. At that moment, I decided to brave the horseman's displeasure to take a quick peek for myself.

There, completely untouched, were all of our bales; the stranger's seven horses standing quietly among them. Even the hay scattered ground appeared to be pristine without so much as a single speck of waste product to be seen among the barely stirred strands.

Sanada's mouth worked a few times as if he was trying to figure out what to say, but the poor guy had been struck dumb. We had all been around animals since joining the circus and the few horses we knew belonged to either Toby Tyler the American trick rider or Atobe. They would had never left a tent full of feed like this in such a perfectly clean state and lost for words, our main manager backed out then turned on his heel to report to Atobe.

Gob smacked, we watched in silence as the stranger walked among his charges. His hands carefully stroked their gleaming hides as the horses lowered their heads to wuffle soft greetings. The huge stallion reached out to gently nudge the man's coat; its long black forelock falling over its face as it blew on his master's hair to make it even messier than it was.

Moving away, I stood staring at a nearby road to contemplate what I'd seen. All was peaceful at that moment. The morning breeze rippled through the emerald grass banking the hard black asphalt as a warm sun cast a radiant glow over the field we had camped in. Riding close to the road, Toby whistled cheerfully as he exercised Starlight, a magnificent Arab stallion whose long, thick grey tail almost touched the ground.

He was a boy with a past much like my own. Friendly, sociable and always ready to laugh, he was devoted to his two four legged friends. An incredible rider, I'd never once seen him fall. Yet, that record was about to be shattered as a beat up looking, rusty old volts wagon came rolling into view. Clanking as it drew closer, I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the plume of blue smoke pouring from it and from the uneasy way that Starlight was shifting his feet; I knew he didn't like it either.

I could see the look of concern on Toby's face as his seat deepened and his firm hands straightened the reins. Eyes rolling, his head tossing, the large horse began to fight the bit as the car rumbled closer. A few low pitched bangs burst from it; the gears grinding painfully as the driver increased his speed.

Just as the cranky old rust bucket passed horse and rider. Two events happened at once.

The stranger emerged from the feed tent, his hazel-gold eyes narrowing as he watched the restless Arab. Just then, the car erupted with a mighty back fire that sounded like New Year's Day fireworks.

Voicing a frantic scream. Starlight reared high; his forefeet pawing madly at the air for a few seconds before thudding down to skip wildly. Lowering his head, the frightened creature threw his hind legs in the air and started to buck.

For a few heart stopping seconds, Toby kept his place in the saddle. But when he did finally part from his horse thanks to a number of high leaping, violently twisting moves, it was as though he had been shot out of a cannon.

Sailing through the air in a flurry of waving limbs, his shocked scream carried to everyone. Abandoning tasks, people rushed in from every direction as the seventeen year old boy hit the ground with a muffled thud.

I must admit, I was horror stricken. My mouth had gone dry, my heart was pounding. Toby may have been injured and I was about to join him, for coming straight at me, was a raging, wild eyed Starlight!

I knew I should have run, but fear rooted me to the spot. Head spinning from my terror, I could only watch helplessly as three hundred kilograms of snorting, pounding death thundered towards me.

Unexpectedly, salvation came the form of someone roughly barging into me so I fell. Hitting the ground, I instantly covered my head with my arms. I felt the heavy vibrations; then the rush of wind as a large, heavy body leapt over me. A shower of dirt and ripped up grass rained down, then it was over.

Starlight was racing away with a small horde of folk in hot pursuit.

Atobe on his own mount galloped out to head them off, but heels flicking up, the Arab nimbly jinked to one side to charge away unopposed; leaving a bitterly cursing Atobe to drag his horse to the left so he could continue the chase. Horse and rider momentary almost horizontal to the ground, they then straightened out and hurled themselves after the runaway.

Without warning, a second chaser appeared on the scene. Perched upon the saddle-less back of a gleaming black Friesian, the stranger clung to the flowing mane with his right hand; his left arm extended as he passed Atobe's horse at full gallop as if it were standing still. Drawing level with the Arab, he then reached out to lightly pull his finger tips over the sweat soaked brow and as I live and breathe, I watched that crazed grey slow down.

Changing from head long dash to an easy canter, the rider less horse arched his fine neck to prance proudly before settling into a steady trot. Staying close to the man and his Friesian, Starlight slowed to a halt then stood placidly as Atobe cantered up to seize the dangling reins.

People were staring; pointedly staring at the messy haired male seated bare back upon his snorting hell beast and for the first time, I noticed the creature wore no bridle either.

Handing Starlight to Kabaji, Atobe then circled his mount as he called to the crowd.

"Show's over people! Back to work!"

Riding up to the stranger, I then heard him say before I was chased off by an irate Akutsu; "Ore Sama would like a word with you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.--

Sirens wailing, its lights flashing all over the place, an ambulance tore out the grounds to begin its frantic dash to the hospital. Word soon passed around that poor Toby had sustained several broken bones wed to internal injuries that would be keeping him out of action for a long time.

Meanwhile, the circus would be without one of its major draw cards and speculation was rampant regarding the fact that Atobe was now hidden away in his caravan in order to speak with the strange horseman.

I don't know what was said between the two that day and even now, my dear darling brother refuses to enlighten me. All I know is the stranger stayed on the grounds and that night, Atobe held a full personal meeting under the yawning roof of the big top.

"Ore Sama wishes to introduce to all of you..." he began without preamble. "...our new star attraction. Tezuka Kunimitsu... The Mystic Horseman!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

Note; Every breed horse mentioned in this story are real. Later, I will have Tezuka explain about their types and origins but for now, evil smirk, I'm keeping to my normal habit of building up to writing more about them.


	2. Settling In

Hello and welcome to another chapter!

Just to help keep readers from getting confused, I'm now adding "As told by..." to each chapter.

The music the horses dance to comes from the full length opening of "D.N Angel"

Disclaimer: Roll up, roll up! Get your tickets to the side show before you enter the big top! Hurry, hurry, hurry! And while I have your attention, Prince of tennis is not mine! Okay, okay, I know this tale has nothing to do with tennis, but I have to say it anyway!

Chapter written by Tora Macaw. Thank you Ruji for sharing all your great ideas during the creation of this chapter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"The Mystic Horseman"

Chapter two.

"Settling in."

As told by Tezuka

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I now have a job where I'm to be known as "The Mystic Horseman" for Keigo Atobe's "Lightening Ridge Circus." Of course, I've had other jobs in my time, but they were unsatisfactory and short lasting. Normal people see me training a beast to perform to my will, but I befriend a horse so it performs for me out of love. Unlike other jobs I've known, a circus is never the same place twice.

Different acts, different places; ever changing colors and moods all woven into the rich tapestry of the world of entertainment. As I gaze out at the trio of sawdust covered rings, I experience a sudden flash of memory.

A pair of strong hands descends to lift me onto the back of a shaggy brown pony. I think its name was 'Bumbles" or "Buttons." All I do know for certain is that little member of the equine family instilled in me a deep love of horses. There has never been a time in my often blank memory when I wasn't in the company of some kind of horse.

Big strapping cart horses, sleek racers, stately show hacks, tiny ponies, donkeys; even zebra's when I spent those brief months in Africa. I have a connection to equines that most horse folk envy and I'll be the first one to admit, that I prefer their company over that of my fellow human.

It's now early afternoon and I'm waiting for my turn in the big top; not to perform at this time, merely to practice. For those that don't know, a circus performer can't just "know" their routines; they must practice everyday. At the moment, the trio of sawdust filled circles is busy.

A dark haired man in his early twenties called Kirihara is up on the trapeze along with his partners Yagyuu and Niou. A fourth "flyer" Yanagi moves slowly along the high wire while in another ring, a laughing red head named Sengoku holds a funny little chimp's tea party.

The third ring is surrounded by the gleaming metal of a thick, sturdy cage. The magnificent orange and black striped coats of tigers and the tawny colors of lions move about the enclosure as Eiji; the troop's big cat expert walks confidently among them.

They are highly dangerous creatures, yet the red head laughs at their occasional displays of ferocity; treating the mighty creatures as though they were no more menacing than over sized kittens. Without fear, he truly belongs to them, just as I belong to my horses and I can feel the beginnings of respect starting to bloom

Catching sight of Atobe strolling into the tent, I tell my charges to get ready. Stroking Storm Raven's mane, I clearly remember every word spoken that morning between the haughty owner, his brooding stage manager, and myself.

"I want him in the ring tonight."

"Of course Atobe." Sanada had carefully replied. "But don't you think we should at least give him and his horses a few days to get used to the nightly routine?"

"No, Ore Sama says straight into the deep end." sneered the boss while staring straight into my eyes. "He'll have one shot to impress me during afternoon practice and if he blows it before the crowd tonight, then Ore Sama will personally send him packing..."

The remark had only bothered me slightly, yet I knew my devoted herd would never let me down. Just then, lively music poured from the overhead speakers, effectively dragging me away from my thoughts and into the here and now.

Sengoku and Eiji had both left the side rings and with Kirihara's group now motionless on their high platforms, I gazed out the huge net that had just been removed. Squaring my shoulders, I walked steadily into the center ring. His nostrils brushing against the back of my coat, Storm Raven walked with all the pride of a king as the others followed in single file.

Leading the six is Dalmar, a headstrong Knabstrup mare. She is always head of the column that follows the stallion and she knows it. Behind her is Sky dancer, the Kabardin gelding. A quiet, peaceful horse, I had rescued him from a dog meat merchant fourteen months ago. Next in line is Miyuki, a fiery white Irish draught horse. Not the least bothered by her excitable prancing is Moonshika, the Bashkir gelding. Due to her flighty nature, the Przewalski called Cootenki only feels safe when between Moonshika and my dear little Icelandic pony Haru.

Upon reaching the ring, my horses instantly break into an extended trot. There is no need for me to tell them to evenly space themselves; they swiftly work out the formation on their own.

Now, I take the center circle with my beloved stallion and signaling to the short haired, cap wearing music controller stationed on a raised platform high above the last of the tiered seating, I concentrate as the overhead lights dim and the first deep notes of a pipe organ drift on the air. Later, I knew, there would be a live orchestra playing in the currently empty band box but for now, my carefully chosen track from the list of their recordings set the mood for my friend's performance.

Trotting the opposite way to his brethren, the huge Friesian moves with an easy, liquid grace; his thick, muscular limbs flowing like water as the music built up and the sound of recorded thunder rumbled against it. Abruptly, the notes stopped to allow a piano to play as a man's voice sung. High stepping in time to the voice, his thick neck beautifully arched, Storm raven waltzed towards me.

The moment the singing stopped, the music climbed once more so my stallion dramatically reared high above my head, then breaking into a lively beat, the faster pace set my friend galloping against the flow of his fellows while the colorful beams of fast moving chaser lights whirled over their coats. Five hard guitar beats rang out to cue Storm Raven into bucking and glancing about, I didn't fail to notice the expressions of sheer awe on my impromptu audience faces.

I could see the sandy haired youth I'd noticed the night before standing beside the closed eyed, smiling man from breakfast along with many others whose features were nothing but a blur as my intelligent horses gracefully performed formation dancing with delicate finesse.

When the music ended in a great crash of thunder, all seven equines faced outwards then reared up to paw at the air and in the quiet that followed, they regally bowed as one to a nonexistent crowd.

A deathly hush had fallen over the arena as eyes bugged and jaws hung in mute befuddlement. Then, the sound of a single pair of hands meeting in approval rang out. Seeking the source of the solitary applause, I was only slightly surprised to see it was my honey-haired admirer of the morning.

As quickly as he had started clapping, the rest of the crowd joined in and soon, the entire big top was echoing to the sweet sounds of happy acclaim.

Atobe's smooth voice speaking behind me suddenly made me turn and meeting his haughty, smiling gaze, I knew my friends had done well.

-.-.-.-.-.-

That night, the black moods that often came out of nowhere to haunt me rose again. Awaiting my turn to enter the ring, I found my thoughts drifting as I carefully ran my left hand over Miyuki's right foreleg. I'd noticed at the end of her show that afternoon that she been plagued by a slight limp, but I knew she would never forgive me if I pulled her out of the act Stormy emotions rising, I cursed my thoughts beneath my breath as my stallion gently nuzzled me

The night is black and so is my mood. A dark coat gleams and we must merge with the night. However, my friend has hurt her right hoof on the rocky road while my soul rides on the dusty track of a life left behind. Tonight, the ring is bright and the sawdust calls. Let us step out my dear friends, and dance...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Morning always dawns early in a circus. On moving day, even more so. I myself had been awake long since before dawn and as I ate a small, simple rice breakfast in solitary peace, I listened with interest to a steadily rising chorus of chaotic clamoring beyond the tent's walls.

Torch lights had been blazing for around three hours now, the sharp beams cutting through the darkness wed to an ever increasing flow of people's outlines. I could hear the roar of truck engines drowning out the frantic cries of shouted orders and feeling the ground tremble beneath my feet as a tractor rumbled past, I abandoned my refuge to witness the last stage striking of the camp.

All around, tents were being pulled down and packed away, their contents already safely stored in a short line of squat trucks. Not far away, the big cats who hate all kinds of disturbance and noise restlessly paced in their cages while patient elephants were loaded into their transports with quiet dignity. A few of the bears added their growling complaints while somewhere in the back ground, excited chimps lent their own voices to the ear drilling din.

Just then, a tall male whose white hair stood up like a parrot's crest came marching purposely through the swirling hive of activity to fix me with a beady, amber eyed stare.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu." he bluntly stated after a quick glance at the clip board held in his right hand. "And seven equines. Now..." indicating a slowly approaching truck with a curt gesture, he momentarily forgot about me to bark a few rough orders into his crackling walkie talkie. Growling under his breath as his communication device abruptly fell silent, the man then resumed his glaring. "...load your horses as soon as the truck stops then jump in the cab. You are to ride with Yuuta and Saeki. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Good..." the man snorted. "...don't be all day about it."

Spinning on his heel, the white haired male stalked away; only to stop snarl a few harsh commands at a harassed looking youth wearing a light green head band before rapidly hurrying on his way.

Turning my back on the rush of work going on around me, I looked up at the driver as the huge horse truck trundled up then hissed to a grinding halt. Two fine blue eyes peered out from beneath a tangle of long white hair, then the owner of the orbs was jumping down to stand beside me.

"Hello.." he grinned, "...I'm Saeki."

Ignoring his outstretched right hand, I walked forward to carefully study the gleaming eighteen wheeler. Like all of Atobe's property, it was new and well maintained. Without asking its driver, I opened a side door to peer within then nodded my satisfaction at the welcome sight of sturdy panels separating the interior into seven spacious pens; the well padded rubber floors covered with an expertly laid deep bed of sawdust and straw.

Well loaded hay nets hung in each partition and closer inspection revealed spotless containers brimming with fresh, clear water. Knowing my treasured friends would be very comfortable, I backed out to fetch my small herd.

Clipping a lead rope to Storm raven's halter, I led him out; the others obediently following in single file. For a brief moment, my stallion thoughtfully eyed the truck's innards. Then, with a proud toss of his head, he snorted then quickly clumped up the ramp to follow me into the further most pen.

Behind him, Dalmar also completed her short inspection and happy with her new surroundings, she swiftly moved into place beside him.

It was only after Haru had been secured into place that I noticed the sandy haired teenager watching me with an expression akin to awe.

"Those horses..." he finally said after another minute of mindless gawking. "...they sure are well trained!"

Favoring him with a non committal grunt, I assisted Saeki in throwing up the heavy ramp and bolting it into place.

A short time later, the three of us were installed in the roomy cab; Saeki whistling cheerfully as he carefully drove over the uneven ground. Once parked on the roadside, he reached back with a long arm to produce a large metal thermos.

"Yuuta..." he quietly instructed. "...please fetch some mugs from the storage box and offer our guest some coffee."

Giving me a quick sideways glance, the lanky teenager then leaned forwards to drag a reasonably sized, square plastic container from under the seat.

Unscrewing the thermos, he poured me a coffee that I wordlessly took. Large round mug in hand, I stared through the window at the slowly brightening sky.

Another truck cruised past us and turning my head, I was suddenly surprised to see a smiling face framed by honey colored hair drifting past. Frowning, I averted my gaze; only to find myself looking directly at Yuuta's scowling face.

"That..." he grumbled, his rough voice ripe with contempt, "...is my older brother Syusuke."

For a very short moment, I was surprised by the venomous tone. But dismissing it as none of my business, I sipped my beverage while asking; "You are... Yuuta?"

"Fuji." answered the youth at once. "Fuji Yuuta. Pleased to meet you. It's Tezuka Kunimitsu isn't it?"

Briefly allowing the boy to shake my right hand, I proceeded to ignore his excited chatter welcoming me into the truck and the circus at large to silently study the willowy figure sitting in the passenger seat of tent baring truck being driven by a tall man whose fiery red mane reminded me of one of Eiji's four lions.

Fuji Syusuke. So that was the name of my obvious admirer. Unbeknown to me at the time, that slender beauty would one day come to be the center of my universe. But for now, as I look back on that bright dawn ten long years past, I saw him only as a minor irritation; an unwelcome intruder into my tightly closed, equine ruled world.

For almost an hour, we sat in a waiting silence. Once I'd successfully rebuffed several of Yuuta's attempts to draw me into conversation, the fidgeting teenager gave up to reluctantly follow Saeki's example and pull out a well thumbed novel from the rucksack wedged behind his central seat.

It was during that interlude that I noticed something. Saeki often rested one hand on Yuuta's knee as he read while the other would absent mindedly run the finger tips of his right hand up and down Saeki's inner thigh.

Excusing myself with a quick explanation about having to check on my horses, I left the cab to mull over this new found kind of relationship.

I'll admit, I hadn't been around people all that much and had therefore only ever heard whispers of two males loving each other. Yet the tangible evidence of such a pairing had occurred before my eyes and was fully confirmed around ten minutes later when I returned and chanced upon them sharing a quiet kiss.

Seconds later, twenty meters of shining black metal purred past and taking position at the head of the column, Atobe's limo cruised out onto the roadway. Truck motors roaring into life, the rest of the convoy obediently fell in behind it.

Deliberately keeping to a slow gear, our boss's impressive vehicle allowed the much bulkier trucks to catch up. Then leaving the town's entry road in its wake, it smoothly entered a long stretch of empty highway just as the mid morning sun started to rise high above the clouds.

-.-.-.-.-.-

All morning, we spent our time staring at the endless white line dividing the course of our smooth black river or idly watching the passing scenery. Slipping a tape into the auto deck, Saeki happily sang along to many a lively dance beat; Yuuta often joining in as our huge truck traveling in a long line of its brethren behind Atobe's limo effortlessly ate up the miles.

Lulled by the truck's rocking motion, I somehow managed to filter out the appalling din and worn out by the long weeks of traveling alone before the storm had forced me to seek shelter in the circus that had now become my home, I slid low in my seat, placed my hat over my face, closed my eyes and gave in to my body's incessant demand for some much needed rest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Someone was roughly shaking me. Eyes snapping open, I attempted to sit bolt upright; for my intention had been to glare daggers at the one who was so rudely disturbing my deep slumber. From past experience, such a cold glare of fury had sent folks flying in hasty retreat. But this time, the harsh hand movements continued as my sluggish body moved feebly and an angry voice kept snarling in my left ear.

"Wake up damn it! Useless rookie.. Get up!"

A small flame suddenly appeared right before my eyes, the tiny fire instantly bringing an inexplicable rush of fear that ruthlessly overpowered my waking lethargy to crash over me as freezing serge of pure adrenaline. A cold shiver lanced down my spine and even though I couldn't see my face, I knew it would be pale.

"Move it bastard!"

That did it. Firmly suppressing an undignified urge to knock my aggressor flat, I lifted my hat from my eyes and fully returned to the land of the living. It was only when the man stepped back that I abruptly realized he was the amber eyed worker from before sunrise and the small flame I had seen was nothing but a lighter breathing life into a smoldering cigarette.

"Lunch break." the man snorted through a thick cloud of tobacco mist. "Trust that stupid Saeki and that equally brainless Yuuta leave you sleeping so Atobe has to send _me _to nurse maid you!"

Indignant, I heaved myself from my chair to quickly pass through the open door then jump down from the cab to stand calmly before my furious comrade. He reminded me of a wild mustang stallion; all raw power and temper when confronted by a weak human daring to challenge his unstoppable might.

But having dealt with such creatures before, I merely stood my ground as the man breathed blood and thunder into my face.

"The boss wants you, so get moving!" The words were barely out of his mouth when the owner's imperious tones demanding my instant appearance snapped out of the man's ever present walkie talkie.

Grumbling under his breath, the man snatched it from his belt, held it to his mouth then answered the summons with the closest to a friendly tone I'd heard from him so far.

"He is on his way."

Not waiting for him to finish his conversation, I set off at a fast walk toward the distant form of Atobe's limo. The great car was parked beneath the spreading branches of a huge oak; several large caravans strung out behind it while the cargo trucks took up formation in a large field at the end of a short dirt track.

It was when I was crossing the sandy stretch that I first noticed a flash of royal blue out of the corner of my right eye and steadying my gaze in that direction, I discovered I'd acquired a follower.

It was the slender, slightly built, honey haired man; the one I had recently learnt was called Fuji Syusuke.

Easily keeping up with my long strides, he cocked his head to give me a peaceful smile.

"Akutsu has been giving you grief?"

I remember that my reaction had been to silently wonder how he could see where he was going with his eyes closed. Yet see he could for he nimbly jumped a narrow tree branch lying across his path before voicing a gentle laugh.

"He snaps at everyone, so just ignore him."

Turning away, I fixed my sights onto the large crowd gathered before the looming limousine. But for some odd reason, my eyes kept straying back to that lithe figure; the interesting view of his exposed collar bones (thanks to the low V cut of his sweater) calling my attention like a moth to flame.

Ruthless throttling my strangely rebellious brain and berating myself for being all kinds of fool, I was able to ignore his presence in able to directly approach the circus owner.

Atobe was seated like a king upon a well padded leather chair behind a large trestle table upon which sat a feast that could have easily fed several families. Noticing my hunger for the first time, I tried to avoid staring as I walked up to stand before him.

I am fully accustomed to reading the subtle body langue of horses. Each flick of the ears, wave of the tail, toss of the head or stamp of a hoof tells its story and by careful interpretation of these actions, I can tell exactly what each of my equine friends are feeling.

I was mildly surprised to find that skill coming in handy now, for Atobe had noticed my present company and judging from the way his narrow grey orbs kept darting between us, I knew he wasn't pleased. In fact, I could almost see ears lying back as nostrils flared and teeth were displayed.

If the man were a horse, I'd have to be wary in the saddle.

Abruptly, his whole manner changed. Smirk replacing his hostile glare, he leaned his right elbow on the arm of his chair; his eyes closing as his head lowered a little and the index finger of his right hand lay against his brow. A somewhat disturbing chuckle drifted from slightly parted lips before he once again opened his eyes to flash me a sly smile.

"This circus will be reaching our destination in a few hours and will be parading down the town's main street at sunset. Ore Sama wishes you to ride your Friesian behind my own beautiful mount. "

I nodded.

"As you wish."

Thanks to him abruptly dismissing me with an impatient hand gesture, I took my leave then stopped. Fuji's eyes were open. I'd never seen such magnificent cerulean colored orbs in my life, nor had I seen such cold annoyance that filled them.

Thankful that baleful gaze was fixed on a sniggering Atobe, I quickly hurried back to my horses.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

Well readers, things are starting to shape up nicely. Here are some very important story notes.

Firstly, has anyone noticed a lack of mobile phones yet? That's because there are none. You see, for the purpose of the tale, the fic has been set back in the mid seventies. Why you ask? It's so we can take certain liberties with the story that we can't use in these modern times. Take the animals for example. Today's society frowns upon the use of performing animals. However, back in the seventies, the ridged laws that exist now were far more flexible and it was almost unheard of for a circus to be without its big cats, elephants, etc...

Secondly, a huge lack of today's urban sprawl wed to less crowded cities meant that a visiting circus was able to hold a parade right down the main streets; an activity that has been all but wiped out thanks to modern day insurance issues, over crowding and sue happy mongrels chasing huge sums of money just for tripping over a twig!

Life was slower paced and more relaxed back then. (OMG! I'm really showing my age here!) The roads were quieter, the towns were smaller, cities were more open, the people were friendlier and the home computers that we all take for granted now days were only seen on Star Trek... lol. Excuse me now while I reach for my mobile phone while watching anime on a lap top...


	3. A New Location

Greetings readers! First of all, I'd like to say a HUGE thank you to Silver Fox for all of the great reviews given to several of my other stories. Second, life is rather fast paced for me these days. Couple that to the fact that I'm now also juggling three stories at once, means a slow down in posting times. So, I hope you guys can bear with me nya! Third, I am most grateful to Doug and Merv Aston of Aston's circus here in Western Australia. These two gentlemen were not only kind enough to allow me onto the grounds out of show time; they also invited me into their trailer then patiently answered all of my endless questions about how a circus is run.

DISCLAIMER: If Prince Of Tennis was really mine, you would see them doing a lot more than just playing tennis. The anime would have a far more magical element for one... GRIN!

The Mystic Horseman

Chapter Three.

"A new location."

Chapter written by Tora Macaw

As told by Yuuta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The circus goes back right back to primitive times; starting with a shaggy group of cave dwellers gathered around a dog on its hind legs, then moving up through time to jousting knights and bumble footed court jesters.

The ancient Romans called their fiercely competitive chariot races "The circus" and any other type of entertainment that consists of a large circle surrounded by hordes of cheering spectators has long since become an ageless icon.

Most of people at some stage in their lives, have known the delight of viewing such time honored family entertainment. It is a world of strangeness and beauty in which all performers posses a great skill or swiftness of movement hardly ever seen and animals that seem to be possessed with almost human intelligence.

It had been my privilege to see such marvelous creatures both in and outside of the ring and today, I was about to be treated to such a sight again.

Our company had arrived at the small city of Tsu in southern Honshu and started to set up camp on a huge field just outside of the further most northern suburbs. Being a trainee roustabout, I normally missed seeing the traditional circus parade; for I am a member of that small army of people whose sole purpose in life is to erect the tents, carry out maintenance and perform any one of hundreds of odd jobs that may come my way.

But on that particular evening as the lowering sun sank in a clear blue sky, I was lucky enough to be roughly told by Akutsu that I had been chosen to drive the "Cat wagon."

It is an old box wagon dating back from the early 1920's, an ornate crate on wheels perfectly restored to its former red, white and gold splendor. In its glory days, it permanently housed any large predators. Thankfully, our circus keeps its cats in a roomy, modern day truck and now, only two animals are permitted to ride inside the old vehicle solely for the purpose of the parade.

After hitching two large black horses to the wagon, I watch as Eiji and his partner Oishi lead out Rama the lion and Shiba the tiger. The pair walk easily in harness and lead; the mighty beasts of savanna and jungle resembling two huge dogs going out for a spree in a family car as they leap into the wagon with a single command.

Staring out through the trio of heavily barred arches, they voiced a few impatient roars to be moving while the rest of the troop moved into position around them.

As always, Atobe was resplendent in his white clothes while riding his palomino. Behind him, Tezuka sat as if carved from stone on the back of his great black stallion. He was wearing a light weight, black medieval style shirt that laced up from halfway up the chest. The long sleeves were loose but firm at the wrists; tight black pants and medium length black boots rounding off his simple, but attractive costume. His messy hair was waving in the gentle breeze and hearing a light, silvery laugh, I turned to glare at my older brother.

Syusuke. He was six years older than me and we had never really been close the whole time I'd known him. According to our father, he was the one responsible for our mother's ill health. He had never let Syusuke forget it and it had been drummed so firmly into me that my sibling was a curse that I'd come to believe it.

Yet due to my father's new marriage and the string of unforeseen harsh circumstances that soon followed, I now found myself living in my brother's tent; a situation I hoped to change someday if Saeki would allow me to live with him. But, this was the mid seventies and gay rights and recognition were still around the corner. Because I was sixteen and "under legal age" in the eyes of the law... (Also in those of my peers due to Saeki being 20) we had to make do with our current semi distant relationship.

Stifling an urge to sigh, I curled my lip at my brother's smug expression. His closed eyes were fixed on Tezuka's profile and completely ignoring Atobe's request to approach him, Syusuke smiled serenely at the rider lined up behind our boss before turning away to be swallowed up in the milling crowd of waiting performers.

For a long moment, our circus overlord directed a frustrated frown at Syusuke's retreating back before twisting about in his saddle to glare impatiently at the assembled gathering.

Standing behind Tezuka's horses, the spangled, garish costumes of the "Flying Rikkai" stood out as vivid green splashes against the earthly browns of the roadway as they waited the atop their richly decorated flat backed truck. Beyond them, Itsuki waited with his ten elephants; the huge wrinkled grey creatures standing in a trunk holding the tail of the beast before it line. An outlandishly dressed group of clowns mounted on one, two and three wheeled bikes practiced their balancing act while Eiji and I waited to go with our "Cat wagon."

Sengoku and his chimps sat in an open jeep behind us and as we watched the open band truck arrive to precede the entire procession, a couple of stilt walkers strolled about in their sequined outfits while trading words with many other waiting performers. The troop's bears restlessly paced within their roomy cage truck and beyond it, Akutsu swore as he and few long suffering assistants wrestled with a truly ancient steam calliope that marked the end of the parade.

A key item in very early American street parades, the now fully restored device had known twenty glorious years since its construction in 1903. Abandoned by its former owners when the troop had disbanded, the multiple pipe organ had been left to rot for ten years in an over grown paddock.

A museum owner had discovered it, cleaned it up and made it part of an exhibit where it had sat gathering dust until Atobe had chanced upon it. Our boss had bought it and had it restored to full working order. However, the thing required some special handling and in spite of our chief roustabout's colorful bursts of language, he soon had the right kind of fire kindled within its belly to produce the desired amount of steam.

Yuushi was...and still is... an expert musician and taking his place on the bright red seat, he played a few practice notes to signal his readiness to go.

Abruptly, the loosely formed gathering all fell into a perfectly straight line. Standing in his saddle, Atobe lifted his right hand; his fingers meeting in a sharp sounding, imperious snap. Moving his arm in a strong, forward throwing movement, he pointed our way down the ribbon of dark asphalt laid out invitingly before us.

Gliding smoothly in front of the column, the band atop their transport struck up a merry tune. Several meters behind them, Atobe rode at a fast walk; the stilt walkers pushing to keep up as Tezuka rode close behind him.

At first, the spotted mare mildly shied away from the tall, strange apparitions, but a single quiet word from Tezuka quickly moved her back into line. Tossing her head, she snorted a few times before settling into a steadily paced, extended walk.

Ahead of her, the black stallion made an odd noise that sounded for all the world like a mocking laugh before dropping his nose to obey the pressure of a non existent bit

I'll be the first one to admit, that I wasn't the only one concerned by the Friesian's lack of a bridle. At first, our lord and master Atobe had bluntly ordered the messy haired man to place some form of controlling device upon Storm Raven's head. But then, glaring russet orbs had met with stone grey eyes. Few a long, agonizing had seconds had dragged by, then Tezuka had answered the command with a quiet; yet very firm; "No."

Judging from the shocked look on Atobe's face, a fearful backlash was about to occur. Yet to the immense surprise of all those watching, the expected eruption never came. Instead, Atobe just smirked, flashed our Mystic horseman a smug grin, then stalked off to fetch his own mount without another word.

But now, as I watched from my place in the line, I heard our boss's irate tones floating on the cool breeze.

"Know this. If a single one of those creatures so much as puts a hoof out of line once we reach town, then Ore Sama will permanently tie each one to the back of the cat wagon."

Seeming to completely disregard the sternly delivered threat, Tezuka merely gave our king a cold glance before nodding politely to the small crowd of people now emerging from their houses to line the roadway.

Up ahead, we could all see the flashing red and blue lights of police cars blocking the traffic and once we had been given an all clear signal, the band struck up a traditional circus fanfare.

Within minutes, the head of the column had passed through the first line of buildings marking the area's central business district and shortly after, our ears were filled by the sweet sounds of cheering.

Tsu is a fair sized city with just over five thousand inhabitants and by the time we had reached its central point, huge crowds were pressing in from every side to watch us pass.

This is one of those times when you close your eyes, breath a heartfelt prayer and hope to god that some brainless fool doesn't do something stupid. We had two "outriders" mounted on large bay geldings stationed either side of the cat wagon, their job; to keep Joe public from doing what some mindless idiot was now attempting.

Running along side the old crate cage, he suddenly tried to push his right hand between the stout iron bars.

Thankfully, Rama and Shiba are as tame as house cats. However, there is always a first time for them to get cranky and if some stupid human had released a water pistol in my face, I know I would take a swing at them too.

Snarling his outrage as the unexpected jet sprinkled his nose, Rama reacted by leaping to his feet and driving the foolish youth back with a casual swipe of a huge fore paw.

To Eiji, it was perfectly clear that the great lion was merely playing with the brash teenager. However, it was enough of a ferocious display to send the boy packing; the sharp, angry calls of the outriders all but singing the hairs on the back of his head as he swiftly vanished into the surging human tide on all sides.

Shaking his own head, I heard Itsuki say from his place on the back of his lead elephant; "Why? Why must some twit always try to ruin our parade?"

"Public safety..." Atobe had once told us, "...is our number one concern. But if ignorant fools must constantly seek to disrupt our business, then Ore Sama fears the animal element of our parade's days are numbered."

Those very words were returning now to haunt me as Eiji muttered darkly; "For every great event, there will always be some terrible person whose only joy in life is to ruin it for everyone."

With the prankster now gone, we could all relax a little. But our eyes stayed sharp; our senses on high alert until we had completed our curcit, left the town center behind us and we were once more moving steadily along quiet streets lined with the houses and smaller crowds.

Not long after, the large field our circus was camping in came back into view just as the last traces of sunlight vanished behind the horizon.

Towering lights had been erected during our absence; the great beacons throwing strong beams of harsh light upon a huge hive of activity. Already, the king, queen and side poles whose purpose was to support the big top were in place and once the elephants had been stripped of their parade costumes, they were immediately set to work.

Standing behind each of tent's main poles, they watched through small, intelligent eyes as reversing tractors slowly began to pull the long structures upright. Moments later, their trainer's voice called a single command; "Dole!" and upon hearing the word, they set their large wrinkled foreheads against the rising poles to calmly push them into place.

During that time, the big top had been bought out on large rollers. An elephant not working at the poles had been given the job of unraveling and as the patient beast leaned into its harness, it slowly plodded in a wide circle; the large gaily colored tent flowing onto the ground to lay like some kind of gigantic picnic rug on the grass behind it.

Once the ring of canvas was complete, a multitude of workers rushed in to swarm around it. Support ropes were hastily clipped into place as other roustabouts swiftly linked the tent ends together. Resembling some kind of oversize sewing project, the united canvas was soon ready for lifting.

Thick circles of metal known as 'Bailing rings' were slid over each king pole. Long ropes were then attached to the tractors that trundled forwards; the ropes feeding through a pulley system that in turn lifted the bailing rings. As the rings were drawn up the poles, so was the tent. Before long, our beautiful queen rose from the earth to stand like an empress above those who worshipped her and once her crowns had clicked into place, the roustabouts began the important job of setting the side poles.

I was stationed on the big top's northern side when the argument first broke out.

As always, Akutsu was racing from one location to the next; his harsh voice and fierce stare fully assuring that each worker knew their job and performed it well. It was during this time of tent construction at every location, that Sanada also prowled the grounds, thus keeping everybody on their toes while Atobe constantly circled the camp on his horse to oversee the entire proceedings like a general watching his army.

Fully absorbed in my task of securing the side ropes while the steady song of hammers pounding smaller poles into the ground sang around me, I was vaguely aware of Akutsu sweeping past; his snarling tones only just touching the edge of my hearing and being filtered out as background noise while I worked.

A sudden, bitter curse followed by a high pitched yelp told me that some unfortunate person had fallen victim to our chief's fiery temper. But as such a thing was a regular occurrence, no one paid much attention to the conflict until Sanada's deep, authoritive tones unexpectedly rang out.

It seemed that Kirihara of the Flying Rikkai had wandered into the main work zone to speak to one of his friends. Akutsu had instantly seen the visit as a blatant attempt to interfere with vital work proceedings and when the dark haired trapeze artist had refused the chief roustabout's imperious order to get to work or leave, Akutsu had responded by dealing the young man a sharp clip across the ear.

The resulting shout of pain had caught Sanada's instant attention and striding right into the thick of the conflict, the circus's brooding stage manager had roughly commanded Akutsu to keep his hands off of one of Atobe's prized performers.

"Performers..." Akutsu had roared, thus effectively stopping all activity in the immediate area, "...should know their place. Either they perform hard work like real men or they can stay hidden away in their tents like the sniveling pansies they are!"

Such a statement had at once raised Kirihara's ire and he had at once spat back a few hot words regarding his harsh daily training routines, his normally green eyes glowing strangely red thanks to the reflected radiance poring down from a bright string of crimson fairy lights hanging from a nearby side show tent. .

"Then get the hell out of here!" Akutsu had snarled while rounding viciously upon the dark haired male, "Go back to your pathetic flying rigs and safety nets! Raising the big top is far too dangerous for the likes of you pretty boys!"

"Akutsu Jin." Sanada said firmly while glaring down his nose at the infuriated workman. "Atobe Sama has made it perfectly clear that any of his prized performers may walk where they will within this encampment." Lifting a warning finger, the stage manger then stated that as long as Kirihara wasn't obstructing work or in any danger of being hurt, he could pitch in or watch as he pleased.

Just Akutsu was working up an angry reply, Atobe himself abruptly appeared on the scene.

Sitting tall in his ornate saddle, our circus lord and master sneered down at the sight of Sanada defending a rather annoyed Kirihara before haughtily turning his full attention onto a fuming Akutsu.

"Ore Sama has told you before not to soil my star attractions with your tainted hands." Taking a firm grip on his mount's reins with his left hand, Atobe planted his right one on his hip as he spoke. "But as it's painfully clear that you do not intend to follow my orders, Ore Sama commands you to leave."

At that moment, a deathly hush fell over the immediate area. Even the cool breezes playing around the tent ropes paused to listen in horror as Keigo Atobe dismissed his chief roustabout as impersonally as he might dispose of an empty chocolate wrapper.

His left eyebrow quirking up, Sanada cautiously asked if such action was wise. After all, Akutsu Jin had proven to be the best all round workman the circus had ever known. Certainly, his methods to motivate people could be somewhat harsh. But ever since he had been promoted from the lower position of "tent boss" to the highest job of circus chief of staff, every single roustabout and circus hand had worked like a well oiled machine with the entire company accomplishing each and every task swiftly and efficiently.

Closing his eyes, Atobe gave an arrogant toss of his head; his right hand lifting to flick at his gleaming silver hair just as our stage manager was concluding his speech.

"Ore Sama commands you to select a new C.R." Smirking down at a clearly seething Akutsu, Atobe then purred that his decision would stand before he abruptly wheeled his horse about and trotted away.

Roughly removing his somewhat tattered and grubby from work Lightening Ridge jacket, Akutsu savagely hurtled it against the ground before violently stomping upon it and stalking off without a word.

Just his shocked audience of fellow roustabouts were starting to move towards him, a startled voice rang out and a small teenage boy catapulted out of the crowd to stand trembling before his infuriated boss.

"Please don't leave desu!" the youth whimpered, his large dark eyes pleading like those of a hungry puppy as fear of losing the one he admired most rose up to engulf him in an icy wave of despair. "I'll go to Atobe! Please Akutsu Sama, please! I'll find a way, I'll think of something I swear! Just... please don't leave me desu!"

For a long moment, Akutsu froze; his frosty stare glaring down at the dark haired youngster all but cowering at his feet. Five years ago, Dan had joined the circus with his parents. Despite being a firm part of their clowning act, the child had been drawn to the all important construction side of the circus and fascinated by furiously fast pace that the roustabouts seemed to magically make an entire encampment of tents appear where only an empty field had stood a few hours before, Dan had taken to following Akutsu around so as to unravel the secrets behind such an amazing feat.

At first, the violently grumpy chief roustabout had openly resented the noisy, chattering nuisance. The boy was forever in his way or getting underfoot. Where as the rest us worked until our limbs fell off so as avoid our leader's terrible wrath, Dan had no fear of him and after a few weeks of him constantly dogging Akutsu's every step, the rest of the roustabouts noticed the beginnings of something extraordinary.

Not only was Dan learning how to become one of us at an impossible speed, he also seemed to be taming our wild beast of a boss. Only with Dan did he yell less and take time to 'gently' correct Dan's mistakes (in his own gruff way of course) and it was only when he was talking to the boy about something not work related did those hard amber orbs soften a little.

Not daring to breath, I stood as silent as the rest of my fellow workers as that profound look of mild tenderness crept into Akutsu's stone like eyes in answer to the child's desperate pleas. For ever since that terrible day two years past when his parents had been killed in a car accident, Dan had rarely left Akutsu's side and even a blind man would be able to see at this one moment in time that the thought of leaving Dan behind was tearing at Akutsu's fearsome heart.

However, Atobe's word was law and armed with the grim knowledge that nothing would change our overlord's mind, Akutsu calmly rested a gentle hand upon Dan's head before he lit a cigarette and silently wandered off.

Voicing a loud, despairing sob, Dan ran like a race horse from its gate in the direction of Atobe's caravan. Unable to aid him, the roustabouts drifted back to their work. Sadly shaking his head, Sanada draped a comforting arm over Kirihara's shoulders before quickly guiding him away. My gaze sweeping the area one last time before I too returned to my interrupted task, I was mildly surprised to see Tezuka striding rapidly in Dan's wake.

A sudden loud, angry shout from Sanada caused me to whip around; the movements of the Mythic Horseman forgotten as I stared wide eyed at a new scene now taking place. Our stage manger had emerged from between two animal trucks. He and Kirihara held someone between them in a firm grip and as their hostage raised furious green-gold orbs to stare defiantly at his captors I felt a thrill of recognition run through me. The lanky youth dangling between the stage manager and the trapeze artist was the very same wise guy from the parade who had fired a water pistol into Rama the lion's face.

To Be Continued...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Next up: Akutsu is given a second chance, a surly run away becomes part of the company and Tezuka startles all as he proves that even the wildest of horses can be trained.

Coming soon to The Mystic Horseman: "One Hundred Percent Wild" the next chapter of this story!


End file.
